His Modern Day Princess
by Nikita1506
Summary: Second in the Fairytale series...will Henry and Kaydence be able to overcome their obstacles? And who is this crazy shadow killer who can fly? Stay tuned to find out...


Punkette69—thank you for your review…since the first three reviews I got were so nice, I decided I would do a sequel…

I want to thank everyone who reviewed "Her Knight in Shining Armor"—since everyone loved it so much, I did decide to write a sequel and maybe turn it into a series fic. I just hope everyone likes this story as much. Enjoy.

Sequel anyone?

* * *

Kaydence awoke with the early morning light and felt the warm weight of an arm around her waist. Smiling, she moved Henry's arm from around her waist and got up off the bed. She went to the windows and closed her blackout curtains after jotting down a note to Sam, explaining the blackout curtains. She placed the note next to Sam's alarm clock, where she was sure to get it first thing before she opened the curtains. Kaydence then crawled back onto her bed, facing Henry's sleeping body. She smiled at how much he looked like a young boy when he was sleeping. When he was awake he emanated a royal air, people couldn't help but look in his direction, to be in awe of him. But when he was sleeping, he seemed so young and innocent. Kaydence lifted a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Henry's ear, much like he'd done to her earlier that night. She kissed his cheek gently before cuddling into him again.

Sam woke up to her alarm clock and slammed it off before it could disturb Kaydence. Sitting up, she saw how dark it was and frowned. Her hand tapped her side table and felt a scrap of paper. Flicking on her lamp, she grabbed the paper with one hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her other hand.

'**Sami—**

**Don't open the blinds, I'll explain why later…**

**I may or may not be awake when you get back**

**from class later, but I know for sure Henry**

**won't. You and I need some girl time tonight**

**before I go or after I get out of class, yes I am**

**going to class. If you see Jay, don't be too**

**hard on him, something must've happened**

**for him to ditch me. Ignore the crazies!**

**Love ya,**

**Kay'**

Sam smiled and put the note back on her side table before standing and stretching. She quickly showered and changed into what she would wear for the day. Sam quietly gathered her books, notebooks and whatever else she would need for her three classes and grabbed her cell phone from its charger. As she walked out the door, she looked back at Kaydence's bed and smiled at the sight of Henry wrapped protectively around Kaydence. Shutting the door, she made sure to lock it before walking out of the dorm and into the bright sunshine.

'_Maybe he's not as moronic as I thought.'_ Sam thought as she slid her sunglasses on and walked to her first class of the day.

When Kaydence woke up again, it was around noon, and someone was knocking on the door. She got up slowly because, really, she didn't want to move again, but whatever. Kaydence grabbed her glasses from her side table and slipped them on as she shuffled to the door. Looking out the peephole, she groaned and turned, leaning against the door. A second knock had her turning around again and opening the door enough to slip out into the hallway. Leaning back against the door, she looked up and gasped.

"Jay?! What happened?!" she asked, framing his face in her hands.

"I got jumped by some guy last night while I was waiting for you. He dragged me into the bushes and when I woke up, it was about one in the morning. I've was at the hospital from one until five. The guy worked me over pretty good."

"Jay I'm so sorry," Kaydence said anxiously.

"No, I'm sorry Kay. Sam told me what happened to you last night. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Jay. But if Henry hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened."

Jay pulled Kaydence into his arms for a hug and held her. His grip was loose and he didn't hold her as tightly as usual, that was her first clue that something was really wrong.

"I am so sorry this happened to you Kaydence."

Kaydence rested against Jay's chest for a moment and sighed. Pulling away, she looked up at him.

"I'm fine Jay. I swear."

Jay grinned, then winced when he pulled at his split lip, "You should've seen Sam comin' at me. I have never been so scared of that little girl in my life."

Kaydence smiled back, "She was givin' you 'the look' wasn't she?"

"Terrified me Kay," Jay said.

"I know. She gets that look only when she's real pissed off."

"I understand that. I'm just glad she looked at my face before she swung at me."

"She was going to hit you?" Kaydence asked incredulously.

"Had her hand pulled back and ready to swing until she saw my black eye and split lip."

Kaydence leaned back against the door again, "What did the doctors say?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Three broken ribs, another three cracked, a mild concussion and a couple of other things. They said I was lucky that none of the broken ribs pierced my lung."

"So in other words you pretty much got your ass handed to you by someone you couldn't even see."

"Pretty much," Jay said, nodding and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kaydence saw him wince and sighed.

"Go sleep Jay. I can tell you haven't taken the pain meds the doctors prescribed, and I know they did because of your ribs. Take the meds and get some rest, okay?"

Jay nodded, then put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"You make sure he takes care of you Kay, or he'll be facin' me."

Kaydence giggled, "Don't you worry about Henry, he's always taken care of me."

"I'll see you later hun," Jay said, turning around and walking away.

"Bye Jay Jay," Kaydence returned before turning around and going back into her room.

She looked at Henry's prone form on her bed for a minute, smiling, then turned and walked over to her desk, clicking on her lamp. Enough light for her to read and work by, but not enough to possibly wake Henry, even though she knew he (if you'll excuse the pun) slept like the dead most of the time. Opening her laptop, she turned it on and waited for her computer to boot up. Kaydence grabbed her bag from where Henry put it on the floor and pulled her notebook from it. She hoped to get more work done on her paper before Sam came back from her classes. Flipping open her notebook, her eyes widened at the page that she just 'happened' to flip open to. It was her doodle page from the night before. Over and over again she'd written Henry's name, with hearts, with her name, and a few other variations of Henry's and her name. Blushing, she looked towards her bed as her hand unconsciously went to the marks on her neck. A smile ghosted across her face as she turned back to her computer. Getting into the file with her paper, she looked at where she'd left off and frowned. She flipped her notebook to the last section of notes she had and began typing again.

A few hours later, Kaydence slipped off her glasses and rubbed her dry, tired eyes. After saving her paper and turning off her computer, Kaydence stood and moaned as her back aligned itself after sitting in her chair for so long. Kaydence glanced at her clock and saw it was around five. She had class in an hour, it was her only class of the day. She really didn't want to go to her Psychic Phenomenon class, but she knew she had to. She'd already missed 3 days, another day and she'd be so far behind she wouldn't be able to catch up. Kaydence sighed as she wandered over to the shelves and tried to find a book she could read for a little while and would make her forget about the paranormal for a bit, which wouldn't be easy considering she had a 450-year old vampire sleeping the day away in her bed. She settled on an old Nora Roberts novel she hadn't read in a few months and sat down on her bed. She leaned against the headboard and opened the book to begin reading.

Meanwhile, Henry's sleep was anything but peaceful, though he didn't show it on the outside. His dreams were cautioning him about Kaydence and telling him to be careful of the future.

Kaydence looked over when she heard Henry whimper in his sleep. When he began to shift restlessly, Kaydence dropped her book and tried to calm him.

"Henry," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Henry it's alright. Calm down."

He couldn't seem to hear her and his thrashing got wilder. Kaydence stilled, trying to figure out a way to calm him. Blowing out a breath, she straddled Henry and placed her hands on both his shoulders, calling on all her strength to hold him still.

"Henry," she kept saying, "It's alright. Relax, everything's alright."

But he kept thrashing about, even with Kaydence holding him down and soothing him with her words. Kaydence sucked in a deep breath as a thought formed in her mind.

"Forgive me Henry," she whispered.

Kaydence moved her hands from Henry's shoulders and framed his face as she leaned down and kissed him. Henry seemed to still at the feel of Kaydence's lips and she closed her eyes as she kept her lips on his. He eventually calmed and Kaydence pulled away, breathing hard. She rested against Henry for a minute, her forehead on his shoulder as she calmed herself. Kaydence lifted herself off of Henry's now still body and climbed off her bed. She gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. When she was finished, she walked back into the room, pulling her wet hair back into a braid. She grabbed her book, a notebook, a pen and her cell phone before leaving a note for Henry telling him where she'd gone. She glanced back at Henry's still form one last time before shutting and locking the door and walking out into the fading sunlight.

"Dean," she called when she was halfway to Eden Hall for class.

Dean turned and waited when he saw Kaydence waving to him.

"Hey _bella_," Dean said with a charming smile.

Kaydence caught up with Dean and smiled as she slipped her arm through his.

"Will you walk me back to my dorm after class?" she asked as they walked on.

"Of course I will, Kaydence," he said as they reached Eden Hall.

He opened the door for her and waited until she'd entered before walking in.

"Hey," he said, "Do you want to grab a bite after class?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm meeting a friend at my room after class."

Dean grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"And would this friend be a guy?"

Kaydence laughed as she took her seat, "That would be none of your business," she said smiling.

"Oh, you wound me _cara_. I must know who it is that's stealing you from me."

Kaydence shook her head as she flipped open her notebook, "I swear, you're just as bad as the others. Yes, it is a he, his name is Henry, and he's just a friend," she said looking at him.

"Ah, well, as long as he makes you happy."

Kaydence's smile softened and she reached out to cover Dean's hand with her own.

"He's always made me happy, he takes care of me," she said softly.

Dean lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "As long as he stays that way, he stays on my good side."

Kaydence laughed again and pulled her hand away. Looking up, she saw Coreen enter the classroom and waved at her, watching as Coreen waved back and took her seat. The professor walked in then and Kaydence settled down for class. She was in luck, the professor called class to a halt after only an hour and a half. He dismissed the class and; though everyone was excited to be let out early, they all wondered why. Kaydence stood from her seat and gathered her things.

"Dean," she called, "You're walking me back to my dorm, right?"

Dean nodded and waited for Kaydence at the door. They walked out together, talking about the class and speculating on why the professor dismissed them early. Kaydence smiled at the setting sun and laughed as Dean told her what had happened in Metaphysics the night before.

"Hey," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Where were you last night? You've never missed a Metaphysics class before."

"I was on my way to class, but I got attacked last night."

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine. Actually, Henry was supposed to meet me at Stanton Hall and was on the phone with me when I was attacked. He ran from Stanton Hall to where I was and saved me," Kaydence smiled and looked up at Dean, "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be just fine."

They reached the dorm and parted ways, Kaydence walking towards her room and Dean going to find Jay to see how he was doing. Kaydence was just slipping her key into the lock when she heard Sam's voice inside the room, pausing, she listened.

"Henry, you have to tell her," she heard Sam say.

"I want to, I just can't," Kaydence heard Henry say back.

"Don't feed me that bullshit Henry, I know how you feel about her. Just tell her for Christ's sake."

"Samantha, I can't. I don't know how she'll react."

"You know how she feels about you, just tell Kaydence the truth," Sam said sighing.

"What about you Samantha? You're one to talk about hiding things from Kaydence. When are you going to tell her _your_ secret?" Henry returned.

"Actually, I was going to tell her tonight," Sam said sounding smug.

Kaydence bit her lip when she heard Henry pause. She quickly turned her key in the door and pushed it open.

"Hey," she said in false cheerfulness.

"Hey girl," Sam returned, a guilty feeling creeping up on her.

Henry didn't say anything, just watched Kaydence as she put her bag down and sat at her desk, wondering how much of the conversation she'd heard. Sam looked at her watch and groaned.

"I have a class meeting in fifteen minutes," she said to Kaydence, "Can we talk when I get back?" she asked.

Kaydence nodded and smiled at her friend, though it was forced, "Sure, I'll be here," she said, turning back to her computer.

When Sam was gone, Kaydence could still feel Henry's gaze on her and turned around in her seat.

"Yes?" she asked coolly.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Why don't you tell me," Kaydence said with a sigh.

"I don't know what you mean," Henry said.

"Bullshit," Kaydence returned, a feral smile on her face, "I don't care what you're hiding from me Henry. I thought you trusted me though."

"I do trust you, you know that," Henry said, walking over and kneeling in front of her.

Looking into his eyes, Kaydence felt her anger drain away. Though she wanted to stay angry with him, she knew she couldn't. Kaydence framed Henry's face in her hands and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"I don't care what it is Henry," she whispered, "Nothing you tell me could change the way I feel about you. You're my best friend, and I love you."

Henry stood and pulled her up with him. She didn't look at him, just rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the top of hers.

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing the crown of her head.

Kaydence looked up, her chin on Henry's chest, "I know you'll tell me if you want me to know."

Henry held onto her for another minute, then pulled away with a slight smile.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Resigned, Kaydence smiled and nodded. She put her cell phone in her pocket, grabbed her jacket and keys and followed Henry out, locking the door behind them. As the walked along the dimly lit path Kaydence shivered. It was October for crying out loud, she was going to have to pull out her winter clothes, much as she hated them. Henry noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, warming her with that one touch. They walked along in a comfortable silence until Kaydence looked at Henry and sighed.

"I think I need to be alone for a while tonight," she said softly.

Concerned, Henry looked down at her, a frown marring his handsome features.

"I thought—" Henry started.

Kaydence interrupted him, "I just mean, I need some time alone with Sam to talk about some things."

"Everything okay between you two?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," Kaydence said, letting out a breath.

Henry stopped under one of the lights and looked down at Kaydence. Turning to face him, Kaydence smiled softly at him in the dim light. She lifted her hand and, with the tip of one finger, gently traced his features.

"Why are you so different?" she asked with a small smile.

Henry smiled down at her, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asked, amused.

Still smiling, Kaydence shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that," she said quietly.

Henry's eyes searched her face, wondering what she was thinking. Suddenly, Kaydence sighed.

"Do you remember, when I told you about my gift?" she asked.

Henry nodded, now curious.

"It's grown over the last few months. I told you that I saw you at your worst, but what I didn't tell you, was that I could feel it."

"Feel it?" Henry questioned.

"The bloodlust," Kaydence paused, unsure how to go on, and dropped her hand from his face to rest on his chest, "It coursed through my body like living fire, and I felt burned from the inside out," remembering, Kaydence had to close her eyes and shuddered, "It was, interesting."

Henry watched as her eyes opened again and saw the desire she'd kept hidden. The color of her eyes had deepened and her pupils had expanded. He growled low in his throat and Kaydence smiled.

"I felt that too," she said, her voice dripping with want, "It was a shock, waking up and feeling so much bloodlust and desire and this raw, powerful need."

Her eyes closed halfway and she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to Henry. The hand that was resting against his chest slowly made its way up and into Henry's hair. She laughed when Henry's hands tightened on her hips and the husky sound made Henry extremely uncomfortable. She felt his heated breath on her neck and tilted her head back down to stare into his intense gaze. She was surprised when she saw the same desire she knew she had, in Henry's eyes. Kaydence's eyes never left Henry's as she slowly rose onto her toes and kissed him, conveying all of her love and passion in that one meeting of lips.

Corny as it sounds, she saw fireworks and heard this rushing in her ears. Bright white, blue and purple bursts of color and light floated behind her closed lids as her hands curled themselves into Henry's hair and her knees grew weak. She felt his arms tighten around her, crushing her against him as the air rushed from her lungs. Kaydence felt Henry's moan on her lips when her pelvis made contact with his and she grinned wickedly inside as she ground her hips against his sensually and felt his evident desire for her. Her cell phone rang, and she knew she should probably answer it. What made her stop, however; was the picture that flashed through her mind and the feelings of pain and suffering following. Gasping, she pulled away from Henry's mouth and tore herself from his grasp, which was no easy task, backing five giant steps away from him. Eyes that had once been filled with love and desire now watched him with confusion, fear and a tender innocence as she fumbled for her phone.

"H-hello?" she stammered.

"Kaydence? It's Sam, where are you? What's wrong?" Sam's mind raced.

"I'm fine," she said a bit breathlessly, "I'm just out for a walk with Henry. Are you back already?"

"Sweetie, I've been gone for over two hours," Sam said gently.

"Oh," Kaydence replied, now unsure of herself, "I'll be right there."

Without saying good bye, Kaydence hung up; ending the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sam's back," she whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

"Kaydence," Henry said as he took a step towards her, conflicted.

Kaydence's hands flew up between them and Henry stopped.

"Please don't," she said, taking another step back, "Because if you do something will happen between us and then something terrible will happen. And I will not be the cause of that," she said so softly, Henry thought he'd imagined it.

"The cause of what?" He finally asked.

Finally looking at him, Henry was taken aback by what he now saw in her emerald eyes.

"Your death," she whispered.

Whirling around, Kaydence dashed away from Henry and back to her dorm. The extent of what she'd said had settled in and Henry stood, frozen. Not in fear, but in something else entirely.

Kaydence ran back to her room, praying that Henry hadn't followed her and, opening the door, she let herself in as she tried to catch her breath. Sam looked up when she heard the door slam shut and saw Kaydence, tears on her cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked, getting up from her bed.

"I killed him," Kaydence stammered, sinking to the floor.

Sam knelt down in front of Kaydence, watching her carefully.

"Killed who sweetie?" she asked gently.

"I killed Henry," Kaydence whispered, her eyes going lifeless and blank.

"Kaydence?"

When she didn't answer, Sam put her hand on Kaydence's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Kaydence?" she asked again.

When she didn't answer again, Sam began to get worried. She moved her hand from Kaydence's shoulder and checked her pulse. It was slow, almost too slow, but she was still breathing and her heart was still beating. Sam slowly got Kaydence up from the floor and half carried-half dragged her into the bathroom. Sam helped Kaydence clean up and change before she half carried-half dragged her back to her bed and tucked her in. There was a knock on the door, but she made sure Kaydence was settled before she opened it. Henry was standing on the other side.

"What did you do?" Samantha hissed angrily as she yanked him into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, more confused than before.

Sam pointed to the lump that was Kaydence, "She's in a catatonic state, I can't get an answer out of her. She's alive, but it's like she lost the will to stay that way. Now what the HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I did nothing," Henry hissed back.

"Like hell," Sam shot back, "She came back from her _walk_ with you, half crying and half in shock. All she said to me before she got like this was 'I killed Henry.' You wanna explain that to me before I do it for her?!"

Henry's shocked look surprised Samantha; he slowly walked over to Kaydence's bed, silent. He stood over her, watching her closely. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he thought back over the night.

"After you called, she became distant, not wanting to talk or be touched. Before she ran off she said 'I will be the cause of that.' When I asked her what she meant, she said she would cause my death," he said lowly, eyes never leaving Kaydence's prone from.

When he looked up at Samantha again, his eyes held so much sadness and pain she thought her heart would break.

"I assume you know about her gift?" Sam asked, looking down at her hands.

Henry nodded, "Yes," he said inaudibly.

"I think, maybe, she saw you dying. And I think she saw herself in the vision, and that's why she thinks she killed you," after a pause, she looked up at Henry again, "I need to bring her to the hospital. The way she is, we can't help her."

Henry nodded again, then turned and gently picked Kaydence up off her bed and cradled her in his arms.

"You drive," he said, watching Sam.

She nodded and Henry adjusted his hold on Kaydence as they walked from the room and into the hallway. As soon as they were at the hospital, Kaydence was admitted and whisked away for test after test. Henry finally used his 'charm' to allow them to see Kaydence and stay with her.

Kaydence knew what was going on around her, she could still see, hear, smell. She felt Sam's hand in hers, heard her friend begging her to wake up, but she was caught. Like a ship caught in a fog bank without a lighthouse to guide its way, Kaydence was trapped within her own mind. She heard the doctors talking to Henry, and his responses, but nothing really sank in until Sam had moved away from her and Henry had taken her place. As he held her hand, his free one gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"Kaydence, I have to leave. I don't want to leave you here like this, but it's time for me to go. I don't know what you saw, or how you think it was your fault, but you need to know that I'm right here," he said gently.

Henry leaned over her and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I love you Kaydence, please don't leave me."

Hours turned into days, which turned into weeks. The sun rose and set, holidays and holy days passed, but still Kaydence didn't return to them. As time passed, trapped in her mind, Kaydence began to fight. On January 31st, she blinked her eyes and realized, she had won the fight. She was finally free from Deveron's clutches. Kaydence looked around, letting her eyes get used to seeing the world around her again, and realized she was alone. She could feel how weak her body was and, looking at the calendar on her wall, realized that more than two months had passed by. Closing her eyes, Kaydence leaned her head back and gathered her strength and her power. When she opened her eyes again, she felt more like her normal self. Slowly, she forced herself to get up and pulled the IV from her hand. Her legs trembled beneath her as she put all her weight down and made herself move. It would take a while before she could move like her old self, but she would do it. A nurse, coming into the room to check on her, gasped in surprise and caused Kaydence to break her concentration, making her lose the precarious hold she had on her balance. The nurse rushed forward and caught Kaydence as she fell.

"Oh! Are you alright?" she asked, helping Kaydence over to the bed so she could sit.

"Yes Shayla, thank you," Kaydence said quietly.

"You know my name?" Shayla asked.

"Of course, you've been taking care of me for the last two months. Of course I know who you are," Kaydence said, a small smile marring her features.

Shayla smiled gently, "They'll be extremely happy to know you've woken up. Mr. Fitzroy told us—"

"No," Kaydence interrupted, shaking her head, "Don't tell anyone I've recovered."

"But Miss—" Shayla began, but paused at the look on Kaydence's face, "All right," she said, nodding a bit sadly.

"Now," Kaydence said, a small smirk coming across her face, "How the hell do I get out of this place?"

Henry walked into the hospital later that night, and immediately realized something had changed. He nodded to the night staff, who had gotten used to him coming around by now, and walked on towards Kaydence's room. Stepping inside the doorway, Henry froze as he realized exactly what had changed. Kaydence was gone. He whirled around when he felt the presence behind him, it was Shayla.

"She's gone Mr. Fitzroy," she said, watching him carefully, "She was discharged this afternoon."

"Discharged?" Henry asked, "How is that possible?! She's in a catatonic state!"

Shayla shook her head, "She woke up this morning, gave me a fright to see her walking around as though she'd only been like that for one night, instead of two months."

"Where is she?" Henry asked, a bit of his charm flowing through his voice.

But Shayla only smiled sadly at him, "Don't rightly know, but she asked me to give you this if you came by tonight," she said, holding out the plain white envelope to him.

Taking it, Henry could feel his world slowly crumble around him. He began to open the letter, only to have Shayla put her hand over his.

"You may want to wait until you're home sir. Miss Samantha got a letter like yours earlier today, and spent two hours crying," Shayla told him quietly.

Woodenly, Henry nodded, "Thank you," he said, putting the envelope in his pocket and turning around to leave.

"Mr. Fitzroy," Shayla called and smiled when Henry turned back to her, "She asked me to tell you something as well," Henry's eyes darted to hers and her smile softened, "She said 'tell him that he's a jerk, but I still love him.'."

Just hearing those words caused Henry to smile, "Thank you Shayla."

The nurse nodded and turned on her heel to walk down the hall. Henry turned back the way he was going, to leave the hospital, a small smile gracing his face, though inside, his still heart was breaking.

After driving back to his apartment, Henry sat down, envelope in hand, and stared blankly as he flipped the note over, finally breaking the seal on the envelope and pulling out the single sheet of paper inside. He sat back against the couch and unfolded the letter.

'_Henry,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say good bye, I know that you'll be upset with me. But I'll be back soon, I swear. There are so many things I should've said to you back in October, but you know that words have never been my strong point.'_

Henry smiled slightly; he could almost see Kaydence smiling at him again.

'_There's something you need to know about why I'm leaving, I know who's going to kill you; and I won't let that happen. When we kissed that night, a vision was forced onto me by Deveron; he'd been forcing visions on me since the night the Monsignor was able to take you. Actually, it was because of the Monsignor that Deveron was able to plant himself in my mind. I was searching for you, and don't frown at me Henry, I know it was wrong to do, but I had to. When you were taken; and tortured, I felt every piece of it and I saw it. I almost died that night Henry, just like you. Because I opened myself, and had drained my power, leaving myself defenseless, Deveron was able to hide himself within my mind and lie dormant until he wanted to use me.'_

'_I'm going to make a deal with the devil Henry, in order to save both our lives. Please don't hate me for what I have to do but I can't live without you. Every time I needed you, you were there without question and now, whether you realize it or not, you need me. This is something I have to do, for everyone involved. Because it won't stop with you Henry, he'll keep going until he's destroyed everything I care about and everyone I love. I'm asking you to do one thing for me Henry, don't try and find me. I can almost see the look on your face when you read this, and I know you'll want to find me; but consider me begging you. Please don't. Don't make this harder for me than it already is.'_

'_There's only one more thing I have to say to you Henry William Fitzroy. When I was seventeen years old, the first time I saw you when you saved my life; I fell in love with you. But I knew that you weren't for me at the time. When this is over, I will find you again. Forgive me.'_

'_My heart is yours always,_

_Kaydence'_

Sighing, Henry tilted his head back and closed his eyes, the letter falling against his chest. A knock on his apartment door had him stirring again, but not really paying attention. Another, sharper, knock had him standing and walking over to the door. He opened the door to see an extremely pissed off Victoria Angeline Nelson. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You've got some serious explaining to do," she growled.

_New York City, New York_

_Central Park, Midnight_

Kaydence grit her teeth as she blocked the sword's blow. Fighting back with all she had, after a few minutes, she was able to overtake her enemy and force him to the ground.

"Do it," she growled, her own sword pointed at her enemy's neck.

"Never," came the gravelly voice.

"Malachi Manish Deveron, I _order_ you to remove yourself from my mind and I banish you from this plane of existence."

The demon gave up the struggle with a defeated sigh.

"As you wish," it replied.

"Hold," Kaydence ordered, breathing heavily, "Who sent you?"

"One was sent by that which wishes to cause you harm, and harm to those you love."

"Who Deveron?" she demanded again.

"The merciless angel," the demon replied before vanishing.

Still breathing heavily, Kaydence lowered her sword to the ground. Wiping her lip, she looked around; something wasn't right. Gripping the sword tightly in her hand, she turned around slowly.

"Show yourself," she said loudly.

When no one and nothing came forward, she relaxed her grip a fraction. She heard the clapping and whipped to the right, sword coming up as she automatically entered a fight stance. Seeing who was clapping, Kaydence sighed and dropped her stance.

"Josef," she said, wiping her forehead.

"Hello love," came the reply.

"I thought you didn't like New York."

"Oh," he said, walking towards her, "It's not that I don't like New York, I just don't like the taste of the people here. So much filth in their veins."

Kaydence laughed and hugged Josef once he was close enough, kissing him on both cheeks. When they broke apart, Kaydence re-sheathed her sword and wrapped her arm around Josef's waist.

"How've you been?" Josef asked, detecting the faint hint of a vampire on her.

"In a catatonic state," Kaydence replied nonchalantly.

"What?" came the incredulous reply.

"I'll explain later. Care to join me for an extremely late dinner?"

"Speaking of dinner, do you mind if I—?"

"Well I don't, but there's someone back home who would."

"Ah, home would be Toronto now correct?" Josef asked as they walked along.

"As it has been for the past two years Josef, in which you've never come to see me."

"Toronto, that would be Henry Fitzroy's territory wouldn't it?"

"You know him?" Kaydence asked.

"Sweetheart," Josef crooned, "I know everyone."

Kaydence laughed and paused to hug Josef again, "Oh, I have missed your biting wit."

Josef chuckled and they resumed walking.

"Now, tell me about what happened," Josef said.

"It started back when Henry was tortured," Kaydence began.

_Toronto, Canada_

_Henry's Apartment, a little after one a.m._

"So, she just up and left the hospital?" Vicki asked from her position on Henry's couch.

Her anger had quickly deflated when she saw the defeated and pained look in Henry's eyes.

"_Henry, what's wrong?" she asked, walking into the apartment._

_He said nothing, only handed over Kaydence's letter. Vicki quickly read the letter, then dropped to the couch and read it again. After she had read it a third time, Vicki looked over at Henry, who was sitting in an armchair._

"_Henry, tell me what happened," she said quietly._

_Henry sighed, defeated, and began the tale._

"The doctor gave her a thorough physical, claimed her fit and discharged her under her own power. The nurse that's been taking care of her these last two months, gave me my letter, and gave Sam hers. Kaydence told her not to let anyone know that she's woken up, or that she'd been discharged from the hospital. And now she's gone."

"What does she mean by she's 'making a deal with the devil'?" Vicki asked, looking down at the letter in her hands once more before placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"I wish I knew," Henry replied, rubbing his face in his hands.

Vicki frowned as she carefully scrutinized Henry, he looked as though he hadn't fed in a week. Kaydence's disappearance, though it had just happened roughly twelve hours beforehand, was hitting him extremely hard. She sighed internally, the time had come; and she knew it. But that didn't mean she couldn't scream and yell when he was doing better.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" she asked quietly.

"She has some friends in Montreal, New York, Arizona and Maine that would be able to help her find out what's been going on."

"I have a connection in New York. A P.I.. His name's Mick St. John. I'll get in touch with him, see if he can put out some feelers."

Henry looked up at Vicki with sad eyes, "Thank you."

Vicki smiled softly and stood, she walked over to the armchair where Henry sat, bent down and gently kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now," she said, standing, "take care of yourself. Kaydence will never forgive you if something were to happen before she comes back."

"If she comes back," he muttered.

Vicki smacked the back of his head, making him growl.

"She'll come back Henry."

He looked back at her as she moved to put on her coat and leave.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Oh I'm plenty pissed off, but we'll deal with that after Kaydence comes back."

Vicki turned and opened the door after shrugging on her coat. However, instead of walking out, she turned to face Henry one last time.

"Make her happy Henry. She deserves it," she said quietly.

Vicki then turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

_New York City, New York_

_Josef's apartment_

_January 4__th__, two a.m._

After changing out of her dirty clothing and into a dress that Josef "just happened to have on hand", Kaydence sat on Josef's comfortable sofa, sipping a glass of wine and chatting with one of Josef's many guests. A glance at her watch told her it was a little after two in the morning.

'_Henry's still awake,'_ her mind whispered.

'_So's Sam,'_ her conscious shot back.

'_Call them, you know you should.'_

Kaydence argued with herself for another few minutes, then sighed in resignation.

"Josef, can I use your phone?" she asked, standing from the sofa.

He nodded and pointed to his bedroom. Kaydence smiled, nodded her thanks, and made her way to Josef's room. After shutting the door securely, Kaydence sat on his bed and stared at the phone. When she finally picked up the phone and dialed, it wasn't Sam or Henry. It was Vicki's number she dialed.

"Vicki Nelson Investigations, how can I help you?" she heard Coreen answer.

"Vicki Nelson please," Kaydence said.

The voice was familiar, but Coreen couldn't place it.

"One second," she said.

Kaydence bit her lip and waited for Vicki to come to the phone.

"This is Vicki."

"It's Kaydence," she said.

There was no reply for a few minutes and Kaydence began to think Vicki had hung up the phone.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"You got my letter?" Kaydence asked.

"Yes I did," Vicki answered.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I wanted to know how Henry was doing. If he was okay."

"Yes," Vicki said softly, and Kaydence paled a bit.

"He's there, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes," Vicki said again, looking at Henry.

"He's been taking care of himself, right?" Kaydence asked.

"I've made sure of it," Vicki replied, "What about you?"

"The first part of my problem has been dealt with. There are a few more things I need to take care of."

"Are you safe?" Vicki asked, she was trying not to let Henry know who it was as she motioned him from the room.

"I'm staying with friends in New York."

"St. John?" she asked.

Kaydence frowned, confused as to how Vicki knew Mick.

"Yes, well, I'm staying with Josef, but Mick will be around."

She heard Vicki snort in amusement and figured Henry had left the room.

"I've known Josef since I was five; he wouldn't dare try anything with me. No one would because I'm under his protection."

"Well, I only know Mick, but from what I've heard, Josef is quite a character."

Kaydence smirked, "Oh he is, but I know that I can trust him with my life, regardless."

"So he's never—?" Vicki asked.

"No, he's asked, but he never has."

"Does he know about Henry?" Vicki asked.

Kaydence blushed, "I don't know how much he knows, but he knows about him, yes."

A knock on the door had Kaydence looking up and smiling gently when Mick stuck his head in. She waved him in after setting her wine glass down on the table next to Josef's bed.

"Vicki," she said into the phone, "I've got to get off the line. But keep an eye on Henry for me will you?"

"Of course," Vicki said, hearing the love and concern in Kaydence's voice.

"And, I know you probably don't want to do this but, tell him…tell him I love him."

"I will. Take care of yourself," Vicki said after a beat.

"I will. I'll be home soon."

Kaydence hung up the phone, knowing Vicki didn't really say good bye, and turned to Mick.

"Hi," she said tiredly.

"Hi yourself," Mick returned, "Got a phone call from Toronto today."

Kaydence nodded, "Vicki Nelson called you and asked you to find me," she said.

"Yes, and to protect you if I did."

Kaydence sighed and dropped her eyes to stare at the floor.

"I have to finish this before I go back. He can never hurt anyone I love," she said, resolved.

Mick wrapped an arm around Kaydence and kissed her temple. They sat together in silence, enjoying the peace they brought one another. A soft rap on the door had them both looking up as Beth stuck her head in.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Mick, "Ready?"

Mick looked back at Kaydence, "Are you going to be alright now?" he asked softly.

Kaydence shrugged, "Not until this is finished, but I promise not to do myself any harm," she said with a slight smile.

Mick chuckled, but Beth looked shocked. Kaydence waved away her fear.

"Sorry, it's an old joke between us," she said giggling.

Mick kissed her temple again and stood from the bed. As he walked over to Beth and took her hand, Kaydence swung her feet up and closed her eyes so she could lie down and rest. Before shutting the door, Mick turned to Kaydence one last time.

"Make sure he's good to you," he said gently.

Kaydence smiled and opened one eye, "Same goes; brother."

Mick smiled and shut the door behind him. Sighing, Kaydence closed her eyes again and began to drift.

_Toronto, Canada_

_Vicki's office, three a.m._

Henry walked back into Vicki's office as she hung up the phone. It had been four days since Kaydence awoke, discharged herself from the hospital and seemingly vanished into thin air.

"A case?" he asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Vicki's desk.

Vicki pulled off her glasses and set them on the closed file in front of her.

"Actually," she said, "It was Kaydence."

"What?" Henry demanded, out of his chair in a flash, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"Henry!" Vicki shouted, "Calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down after this?!" Henry cried.

Vicki clenched her teeth, "So help me Henry, if you don't calm down I'm not going to tell you what she said."

Henry felt like baring his teeth, but instead he sat and waited for Vicki to talk. She watched Henry sit down, then sighed and rubbed her dry, tired eyes.

"She said that one part of her problem has been dealt with, I'm assuming it was that demon who planted itself in her mind. She won't be home until she's finished what she has to do. But she's doing well, and she's safe. She's staying with, well, family, I guess you could say."

"Where?" Henry all but growled.

Vicki sighed, "She doesn't want you there Henry. She's trying to protect you."

"Where?" he asked again.

"New York. She's staying with Josef."

Henry's eyes lit until Vicki glared at him.

"Will you calm down?!" she ground out, "There's more," she took a breath and waited for Henry to relax, "Josef was a friend of her family, she's know him since she was little and is under his protection. No harm will come to her. And he's never drank from her, nor will he so put your fangs away. Also, she asked me to tell you something."

"What?" Henry asked.

"She asked me to tell you that she loves you, and that she'll be home soon."

Vicki couldn't tell if the look on Henry's face was denial, pain or surprise. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was a mix of all of them. Sighing, Vicki rubbed her tired eyes and waited for Henry to say something. When he didn't reply Vicki growled.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she said angrily, "She asked me not to let you know she was calling. She didn't want you to freak out, though I knew you would anyway."

Henry sighed, "I was thinking if I had the resources on hand to travel."

"Don't you dare Fitzroy. She will so hurt you."

"I just need to see her," Henry said, looking Vicki square in the eyes.

The retort on Vicki's tongue was bitten back at the dead look in Henry's eyes.

"Just, do me a favor and take the day to think about it," Vicki paused and looked at her watch, "You've got an hour to get back to your apartment before the sun rises."

Henry nodded and stood slowly.

"There's nothing I can do in an hour anyway," he said tiredly.

He turned, thought for a moment, then turned back to Vicki.

"Why did she call you?" he asked.

Vicki looked up from the file in front of her, "Because she told me she would."

"She told you?" Henry echoed, incredulous; "When?"

"In a note I received the day I came to your apartment."

"Show me," he said, holding out his hand.

Vicki sighed, but opened her desk drawer and withdrew the letter. She handed it to Henry and watched as he sat down and read it.

'_Vicki,'_

'_Wow, this is going to be more awkward than I thought. By the time you receive this, I'll be gone. As you may have heard from Henry, for the last two months I've been in a catatonic state, which might have well just been labeled a waking coma. He's going to be furious with me for leaving and not saying anything, but I'm doing what I think is best for everyone involved.'_

'_I don't know for certain if you're fooling around with Mike, but I pray that you're not. Henry doesn't need that, he doesn't deserve it. I know he's made mistakes in his life, but who of us hasn't?'_

'_The truth is going to come out sooner or later Vicki, and I want to be the one to tell you what happened. The night I fell into my state, I was kissing Henry when I was assailed with a vision. I saw him dying, and I saw it being my fault. I saw all of my friends, my family, everyone I've ever cared for dying and it all being because of me. Don't be mad at him Vicki; you've always known in the back of your mind that something wasn't right with your relationship.'_

'_But I respected Henry's choice and stayed back until now.'_

'_Henry is my best friend, my savior, my life. I'm in love with him, I have been for years. I knew, however, that at the time he wasn't for me. That I would have to patiently wait in the shadows, and I have and will continue to do so; harboring my love for him until Goddess knows when, if ever.'_

'_He deserves so much Vicki, more than I believe I am capable of giving him. I just hope you realize this and don't hurt him. Take care of him for me, and love him as he deserves to be loved by someone. He holds my heart in his hands, just as you hold his. Protect it, and him.'_

'_Forever your friend,_

_Kaydence'_

Sighing, Henry stood, dropped the letter on Vicki's desk and walked out of the office. The last thing on his mind before the sun rose and sleep claimed him; was Kaydence.

_New York City, New York_

_Josef's apartment, 10 a.m._

Kaydence awoke with a gasp and sat up quickly.

"Good morning princess," Josef said with a smirk.

Kaydence groaned, "Not funny Josef," she grumbled.

His smirk grew as he handed over a strong cup of coffee.

"Mmm, thank you," Kaydence said, taking the cup and cradling it in both hands.

She took a sip and groaned in appreciation.

"You are a god," she said.

"I know," came the cocky reply.

Kaydence's eyebrow rose and she took another sip of coffee.

"Why do you look so smug?" she asked over the rim of her cup.

"While you slept the last seven hours away, I was able to convince Mick and Beth that you should stay with them, because we both know your vampire is going to try and find you, and it would be better for you to stay with a human."

Kaydence glared at Josef, "He's not MY vampire," she grumbled, "And Vicki won't let him come out here, she'd sooner let him walk in the sunlight."

"Who says he'll ask permission?" Josef asked, eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't even know I'm in New York, and I doubt Vicki would tell him where I am."

Josef chuckled, "Well," he started, but Kaydence raised her hand and cut him off.

"Please, drop it. I'd rather not talk about Henry," she said, looking down into her coffee cup.

"Spoil sport," Josef said with a smile.

They sat in a semi comfortable silence for a few minutes until Kaydence took a deep breath and spoke.

"So, wanna show me the sights of New York?" she asked, smiling slightly.

_Toronto, Canada_

_Vicki's Apartment, eight p.m._

Vicki was sitting on the sofa in her apartment, gently stroking Midnight's back. After her second meeting with Asteroth, Coreen decided Vicki needed someone to keep her company so she bought Vicki a cat.

"Well Midnight," she said tiredly, "Another case closed, thank God."

Midnight purred and plopped down in Vicki's lap. Vicki sighed tiredly and, resting her head on the back of the sofa, closed her eyes. She had to admit, Coreen had a good idea when she brought Midnight over and given her to Vicki. A knock on the door made her groan. She'd just gotten comfortable. A second, more insistent knock had her getting up and walking over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked when she couldn't see anyone through the peephole.

"Henry," came the reply from the other side of the door.

Vicki opened the door, sighing. She looked up and saw Henry leaning against the doorjamb.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Henry shrugged and walked into Vicki's apartment silently.

"Henry," Vicki started after she shut the door.

"It'll take me six hours to fly to New York; I've already found a safe house and arranged for transportation. I will find her Victoria."

"Henry—" Vicki began, only to be interrupted again.

"My flight leaves in half an hour, I only came by to say—"

"Henry stop!" Vicki shouted.

Closing his mouth, Henry looked at Vicki, somewhat confused.

Vicki sighed, "It's not a good idea for you to go after her Henry. If she wanted you there, she would've waited to leave until you knew she was awake and what her plan was. Please Henry, think about what she wants. She's trying to keep you safe," Vicki tried to appeal to his logic.

However, she knew, Henry's logic flew out the window when it came to Kaydence and her safety.

"Vicki, I need this. I need to see her, to know she's okay. To talk to her if she lets me," Henry said.

Resigned, Vicki sighed and closed her eyes.

"She was right," Vicki said a bit sadly.

At Henry's questioning look, she went on.

"I always knew that something wasn't right between us. Our relationship never had the type of bond that you have with her."

"Vicki—" Henry started, but was cut off by Vicki's soft voice.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said quietly.

Relieved that she understood, Henry went over to Vicki, kissed her cheek and walked from her apartment.

_New York City, New York_

_Central Park, three a.m._

Josef and Kaydence walked through Central Park arm in arm. Josef laughing as Kaydence licked at an ice cream cone that was quickly dripping down her wrist. He'd tried to offer her his handkerchief, but she'd merely grinned and said;

"Why waste perfectly good ice cream?"

"It's the middle of the night, in the middle of January, and you're eating ice cream," Josef said, shaking his head, "I don't believe you."

"Hey! Just because you can't taste the sweet creamy goodness doesn't mean I have to stop eating it. Besides, I was craving."

After her ice cream was finished, they walked along talking, not paying attention to their surroundings. Josef knew the park pretty well, considering he used to hunt there; and knew exactly where they were going. A growl from the shadows made Josef shift slightly and look around. Kaydence looked up at him, confused as to why he'd moved.

"Josef? What is it?" she asked, looking around.

Josef moved his arm from around Kaydence and shifted his stance, but before he could say anything, he felt a closed fist slam across his cheek. The fight broke out quickly, both vampires using their strength to cause as much damage to the other as they possibly could.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Kaydence shouted, hands fisted at her side and legs spread apart to balance herself.

Henry looked up, eyes black, breathing heavily. Kaydence stomped over and grabbed him by the collar, using some of her magic to enhance her strength. She pulled him off Josef and glared as she helped Josef up.

"You alright?" she asked Josef.

He put a hand to his jaw and nodded. After giving him a cursory once over, Kaydence nodded and whirled to face Henry, eyes ablaze.

"What in the Goddess name were you thinking?!" she shouted.

"What are you doing here with him?" Henry growled.

"He's my friend; he's protecting me while I do what I need to. Now answer my question," Kaydence said angrily.

"I had to see you," he replied.

"You couldn't do what I asked you?" Kaydence said, exasperated, "I practically begged you not to find me Henry. I can't risk you here; I can't lose anyone else in my life."

"I lost you for months! I sat at your side every night, begging, praying for Christ's sake! That you would wake up, that you would come back to me. And then, I walk in one night and I'm told you're gone. That you just woke up and decided you wanted to leave," Kaydence stayed quiet as Henry vented his anger, "You didn't even say good bye Kaydence! You just left me!"

"Left you? _I_ left _you_?! Henry you were never mine to begin with!" Kaydence threw up her hands and whirled away from him, "Damnit all Henry, why are you doing this? I explained my reasons to you; I told you why I had to leave!"

"You didn't tell me anything Kaydence! One minute you were practically in a coma and the next you were gone! It was like you were never there!"

"Maybe I didn't want to be Henry! Did you think of that? Maybe I just wanted to be gone for a while! It's bad enough that I can't be around my friends without getting waves of emotion from them but when I started getting them from you I knew I had to leave!"

Josef stayed in the background, watching with an amused look on his face. He felt Kaydence's power growing, and he waited for her to blast Henry.

"You can't tell me you're going to make a deal with the devil to save my life and expect me to be okay with that!" Henry shouted.

At this, Josef stepped in.

"Excuse me," he said smoothly, stepping between the pissed off vampire and the ROYALLY pissed off witch, "Kaydence, you're glowing," he murmured.

Kaydence looked down at the hands that were clenched at her sides and sighed when she realized her hands _were_ glowing. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to calm down and reign in her power.

"Good girl. And you, Mr. Fitzroy, can reign it in because she's my ward, not my lover or my lunch," he said, turning to Henry.

Henry clenched his jaw and glared at Josef for a minute before nodding tersely.

"Now that that's settled, Kaydence, sweetheart; I thought we talked about you and the devil. Not a good mix remember?"

"It's not the devil you're thinking of Josef, I swear. I wouldn't go there again even if the fate of the cosmos was on my shoulders," Kaydence looked at Henry, sad; "I'm going to make a deal with Simone Delacroix. That's why I asked you to forgive me," she said quietly, looking down when she finished.

Josef couldn't tell if it was denial or confusion that colored Henry's face, but when he looked at Kaydence, head bowed, all he could feel was pain and sadness. He faced Kaydence and gently grasped her arms.

"Kaydence, why didn't you tell me it had gotten that far?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Because I knew you would talk me out of it," she said softly.

Something had the hairs on the back of Kaydence's neck standing. Carefully, she focused her power and searched out what was making her so freaked. A flash showed to her left and she gasped. Kaydence broke from Josef's hold on her and threw herself in front of Henry shouting;

"NO!"

The blade sliced Kaydence's back and she cried out as she and Henry tumbled to the ground. Josef immediately went on alert, looking around carefully and cautiously. Henry rolled Kaydence under him and held her to his body. Kaydence could feel the pain from where the blade had caught her and let a soft groan escape. Henry looked down at her, concern in his eyes when he could smell her blood.

"Are you alright?" Kaydence asked, feeling the warm blood that was her life force dripping onto the pavement beneath her.

"Yes," Henry replied, "Are you?"

Kaydence smiled weakly, "No," she almost whispered, "But at least you're here with me," she said, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Henry said, looking up at Josef.

Josef shook his head, "No, I have to get her to a hospital. You need to get to your safe house. And quickly."

Henry looked towards the horizon and realized that Josef was right, though it pained him, Henry nodded his ascent. He stood, Kaydence cradled in his arms, and carefully passed her over to Josef.

"Henry," he heard Kaydence say.

He turned back to see her looking at him from Josef's arms.

"Please be safe."

Henry nodded and Kaydence smiled at him, she knew he would do as she asked. She kept her eyes on him as Josef walked away from Henry with her in his arms. Once he was out of sight, she sighed, out of relief or misery, she wasn't sure.

"How are you really sweetheart?" Josef asked her quietly.

"I can't," she gasped as pain radiated through her back, "I can't heal it," Kaydence whispered, and Josef knew it was serious.

He hailed a cab and gently set her in the backseat before climbing in himself.

"Memorial Hospital, and speed," he growled.

"Sir," the cab driver said gulping, "St. Anthony's is closer."

"No," Kaydence said, wincing when she tried to move, "Memorial, please."

The look in her eyes had the cabbie nodding. He could tell she was in pain, but it was the fear that he saw clearly in her eyes when he suggested St. Anthony's. The driver went as fast as he could to Memorial Hospital, getting them there in record time. Josef drew Kaydence from the back of the cab, tossed the driver some money and caught Kaydence just as she was falling. He rushed into the emergency room; Kaydence in his arms, and made sure she was seen quickly. After Kaydence was wheeled away, it was just time to wait. Josef sighed and sat down in one of the hard plastic waiting room chairs. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial for Mick.

"Hello?" Mick's tired voice rang in his ear.

"Mick, its Josef. I need you to meet me at Memorial Hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet," Josef said, "its Kaydence, she's been attacked."

Henry awoke just as the sun was setting. He immediately grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kaydence's number, growling when her voicemail immediately picked up. Her phone was off, and he had no other way of reaching her. He began to pace, trying to remember Mick St. John's number, when his phone rang.

"What?"

"It's Mick. She's alright, we're at Memorial Hospital. She's asking for you."

"I'll be right there," Henry said.

He hung up the phone, grabbed his coat and ran out to the car he'd rented. Henry sped to the hospital and hurried inside, he had to see that she was alright for himself. After hurriedly asking the nurse where Kaydence's room was, he made his way up to the sixth floor and to her room. He stilled as he neared the door, he could hear someone in there with her. A man, and a woman.

"Mick and I went back to the apartment and got some clothes for you; for when they let you out of here."

Kaydence smiled, "Thanks Beth, I know its difficult being newlyweds with someone else underfoot. I'm sorry I'm ruining your honeymoon brother."

Mick shook his head, "You should have told me what was going on Kaydence. I swore to your mother and father I would protect you, but I can't do that if you don't let me know what's going on."

"I know Mick, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be easier to deal with if they didn't know about anyone I was close to. And it was fine until Henry showed up last night," she sighed, "I knew they would target everyone I love. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Come on Kaydence," Beth laughed, "You say you're mad at him, but every time you say his name I can hear it in your voice. You're in love with him."

Kaydence shrugged, then winced when the action pulled at her newest scar.

"Ow. Yea, I am. But it makes no difference. He's happy with who he's with, and we'll never be more than friends."

"And you're okay with that?" Beth asked incredulously.

"I was. But now I don't know."

Beth sighed, "Mick, I think this is girl talk."

"Alright," Mick said, standing.

He kissed Kaydence's cheek and made his way from the room. He saw Henry standing in the hallway, but said nothing. Instead, he motioned for Henry to follow him and the two men sat in the waiting room. Mick looked Henry over before speaking.

"That's my baby sister in that room," he began, watching Henry carefully, "I love her just about as much as I love my wife and if you hurt her in anyway, I will tear you apart."

Henry looked Mick in the eye as he chose his answer carefully.

"I will never intentionally hurt Kaydence. She's a part of me. But I don't think I can give her what she wants from me."

"Then don't think," Mick replied with a smirk, "My sister loves you. All I want to know is how you feel about her."

"I'm not sure," Henry replied.

"Then figure it out." Mick said as he stood, "Meanwhile, she's been asking for you since she woke up from the surgery."

Back in Kaydence's hospital room, Beth took Mick's seat next to Kaydence on her bed.

"So, talk to me," she said, taking Kaydence's hand.

"I'm in love with him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I always have been. A little while ago, Henry helped me out when my ex got really obsessive. He basically played my boyfriend and, for me it went too far."

"What do you mean?" Beth interrupted.

The look in Beth's eyes told her what Beth thought, but Kaydence waved that away.

"No, not like that. We flirted and talked and kissed. And I'm pretty sure it was his kisses that did it. I mean, one minute I'm his best friend and I'm fine with it; and the next, I'm kissing him and I—"

She didn't know how to go on from there, but Beth understood.

"You needed to be more than that."

Kaydence nodded. A knock from the doorway had both women looking up, and Kaydence blushed slightly.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Henry nodded his head, never taking his eyes off of her. Beth patted Kaydence's hand gently and stood from the bed. Feeling her weight leave the bed, Kaydence looked at her and grabbed her wrist. Beth removed her hand and gave her a look.

"It's okay," she said quietly, though it didn't make a difference.

She walked past Henry, but paused and spoke so quietly, even he had to strain to hear her.

"If you hurt her again, you won't have to worry about what Mick does to you, because in the little time I've known her, she's become a younger sister to me, and I will do worse than kill you if I come back in this room and you are not with her on that bed."

With that said, she walked out to where Mick was waiting in the hallway.

Henry waited a few minutes, until the sound of their footsteps faded away; then he moved towards Kaydence.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I will be," Kaydence answered as she looked down at her hands.

"Kay—" Henry started as he moved closer to her.

Kaydence visibly flinched and held her hands up as if to keep him away.

"Please don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?!" Henry asked her, exasperated.

"Please don't say what I know you're about to say because we both know it's just going to be what you think I want to hear from you when really I just want to be alone."

"I can't do that," Henry said.

Kaydence looked up at him, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

"And I can't just be your friend anymore," she said this quietly, trying to wipe the tears away, but more just fell in their place, "It's my fault really."

"What are you talking about?"

Henry was beyond confused. He may have been over four hundred and fifty years old, but he was still a man. After his first hundred years, he knew that women would always confound the male species, but this woman in particular was driving him slowly insane.

"The reason I can't be your friend anymore. It's my fault. I fell in love with you, and now it hurts me too much to be anywhere near you without being with you. You're my best friend, but I want more than what you can give me."

A light bulb finally clicked on in Henry's head, and his confused feelings finally sorted themselves out. Slowly, he sat next to Kaydence on her hospital bed.

"Look at me?" He asked, putting one hand over hers.

After a long moment, Kaydence lifted her head and looked into Henry's eyes. For once, she felt like she could see into his soul and her eyes clouded over with tears. Henry lifted his hand and wiped them away. She tired to pull away and look down again, but Henry grasped her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

"I've known you for almost four years now, but there are times when I feel like I've known you for four hundred years. You know more about me than anyone does, even Christina. You've been my best friend, the only person I knew I could trust with anything, for so long, I've taken that for granted. I never realized what lay right underneath the surface," he waited until Kaydence was looking directly into his eyes, "You know what I am, what I've done, and yet you still love me. There have been times where you haven't liked me," he said with a smile, "but you still loved me. You've become a very important part of me Kaydence; made me feel like my heart still beats in my chest. And to rip you out of my life now would be like stopping my heart over again."

He paused and tucked a strand of hair behind Kaydence's ear. She felt as though _her_ heart would beat out of her chest, because she'd been waiting so long to hear him say what he was saying now.

"You are more than my best friend. You complete me in a way no one ever has. I feel like I have a chance when I'm with you. I love you."

Saying that, Henry closed the gap between them and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Oh snap, you're all going to kill me…no it's not over yet! Tis only the beginning my dears. You still need to find out what's going on with Kaydence and her demons. And what's Sam's secret?? Just wait for the big fight scene between Henry and Vicki…oops! I just gave something away. For some reason, I can't seem to let this story go, so it goes on! Until I deem it necessary to kill it…See the little button?? Push it…push it…c'mon, you know you wanna…


End file.
